The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.
Mobile computing devices, such as smart phones, are becoming more prevalent in the modern age. As mobile computing devices improve, the amount of storage on the mobile computing devices improve as well. Many current smart phones are equipped with cameras and are capable of storing thousands or tens of thousands of digital images.
As the amount of storage for mobile computing devices increases, finding particular digital media becomes more and more difficult. With thousands of images stored on a single smart phone, finding particular images becomes difficult. Often even if the user of the mobile computing device knows where the particular image was taken, the user would have difficulty finding the particular digital image on the mobile computing device.